Lost Treasures
by BattyFerret
Summary: ...Are often more then they seem. A hare and badger set out looking for adventure and to gain knowledge of Mossflower. A group of eight thieves happen to meet them. A clue is found.
1. Prologue: Permission requested

Prologue: Permission requested

The young badger entered the room, his face pleasant and calm. He slowly strolled up to the older badger, his brown-furred hare companion at his side.

"Father, I would like to request permission to journey and wander. You did so when you were young, and I hear that you gained much from your experience." the badger had spent quite awhile choosing his words before he had entered the room, and was quite proud of his choice.

The older badger nodded slowly, "I think you are ready now, Kendall. You may journey... Altough, I trust you wish to bring Pascal with you, and that is a decision his father has to make."

Was that smugness in his father's voice? It was very possible, a small smile appeared on the younger badger's face, his father knew it was perhaps best to journey, but he didn't really want Kendall to leave. Kendall had to fight to keep his small smile from turning into one of smugness. He nodded slowly, "I have already requested permission from Pasacal's father."

_Before **you **could talk to him._

The older badger knew that was what Kendall was really saying, and a small frown was on his face, it almost went unseen by Kendall.

"We've already packed and armed ourselves. Our things are near the entrance. Goodbye, father." he spoke these words calmly as he turned around and left, his friend right behind him. The badger walked quickly, for his father might think of some way to stop them before they left Salamandastron, and he didn't want that happening.

As they left Salamandastron, the cold autumn air hit them and made them cough. It had been awhile since Kendall had requested permission, he had thought for awhile after the last try, he had thought everything out, he had planned. He had a staff, Pascal had a rapier. Now things would be clear sailing from here on end.

He hoped.

"Well, where are we goin', ol' chap?" questioned his hare friend, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Wherever our feet take us." responded the badger, a small smile on his own face.

"Wherever our jolly ol' noses take us, more likely." responded the hare, grin forever upon his face. He was soon ahead of his larger companion, for being fast is as natural to a hare as a large appetite is.

"We already have food, Pascal, though the way you eat I suppose we'll have none by tommorow." the badger replied.

"A chap needs to eat, don'tcha know." responded the hare, "An' that's why we need to journey onward, to the blinkin' horizon and beyond an' all that."

The young badger shook his head slowly as the hare walked onward, confidently.

(( End of prologue. I know that chapter two in my last story wasn't very good, so I'm considering rewriting it as one option, or forgetting about it completely.))


	2. Chapter One: A nervous thief

Chapter One: A nervous thief

The rat peered at the badger and hare from behind a few trees. He was trembling, which betrayed his rather nevous nature. The grey-furred rat immediately thought of getting the group, but wondered if he could actually steal something for once. He toyed with the idea in his mind, and decided against it. Why endanger his own life when someone else in the small group could endanger theirs instead? He had nothing to prove to them.

The rat tried to remain as silent as possible while wearing his brown boots as he walked away from the cave the two beasts were staying in. "Morey... Kiver... Niskel..." he rasped, "Mystic...?"

"BOO!"

The rat yelped, flinched and jumped in the same motion, which truly amazed the squirrel who had been intent on scaring him, the squirrel grinned, "Oooooh... Neat thing y'did there, Boots."

The boots which he was ridiculed for were mentioned once more, and a frown appeared on the rat's face.

"So, Boots, did you see anythin'?" the squirrel inquired.

"Walk a bit, then talk." whispered the rat, then glanced at the direction the badger and hare were in.

"Okey-dokey."

_Idiot..._ the one thought passed through his mind as he glanced at the brown-furred grinning squirrel. The squirrel darted ahead and the rat followed, trying to remain silent, not having the natural ability of a squirrel to do so. Even if he had, a squirrel in boots wouldn't be silent.

The squirrel waited for the rat to catch up, which he did soon enough. "Niskel and Mysticriver."

"Are we now merely reduced to stating names to replace actual sentences?" questioned the rat, wearily.

"Naw, it jus' means that Mystic and Nisky are ahead of us... us'ns."

The rat nodded and looked ahead, he could clearly see the short black-furred rat, and the tall brown otter ahead. "Oh joy. At least I'll be able to tell you all at the same time." he could only speak to the squirrel this way, idiot he was. Besides, it was only certain _types_ of idiots who wouldn't talk about this to leaders. If anyone else in the group had heard him, they might've been a bit surprised.

"Heya Niskel! Hiya Mysticriver!" called the squirrel.

_Well, there's no point being silent **now**..._ thought the grey-furred rat, frustrated, and sighed. The squirrel's voice was quite loud and annoying.

"Rapport, did you spot anything?" questioned the rat, Niskel.

"Badger and a hare." spoke the grey-furred rat. "Two packs."

"Well, you certaintly have tons of information." spoke the otter, Mysticriver, "Did they say anything?"

"I wasn't close enough to hear." spoke Rapport.

"Of course you weren't." Mysticriver said, "That question arose from some strange optimism... Now it's gone."

Rapport nodded, his whiskers seemed to droop.

"Rappy, tell Morey where they were. He'll get close enough to get a good look. He might talk to them."

"The cave." mumbled the grey-furred rat to the squirrel who was just waiting to dart off and get killed, "Oh, by the way, they're armed."

"Goody!" cried the squirrel, a brown blur as he dashed away.

He asked a question suddenly, his nervous nature bringing it about, "What if he gets caught and then he tells them where we are and they kill us?" talking quickly was something the rat usually liked doing, it was a way to annoy others without them killing you. Most of the time. This time he wasn't trying to annoy anybeast.

"Oh well, we'll be dead and it's not like we'll be able to complain about it." spoke Niskel and shrugged.

Rapport decided to walk away from the two clearly insane individuals. Behind them and to where the other idiots were. Dargee, Cole, Kiah and Kiver. Maybe Kiver had some intelligence. Maybe Kiah did. He doubted it. Rapport sat down, sitting against a tree, wondering how the squirrel would do. If the squirrel died it was no problem of his. His green eyes watched every movement his 'comrades' made.

The shrew, Dargee, was currently speaking to the stoat, Cole. It appeared the weasel, Kiah, was having an argument with Kiver, the ferret, who looked half-asleep to the rat. He couldn't stand the sight of them anymore, so he decided to take a walk. Alone. _Where, of course, somebeast could kill me and nobeast would hear my screams. Then again, even if they did, would they help?_ He walked off to dwell on the matter, whilst the rest bickered and talked.

((I actually wrote this chapter a day after the prologue, and half-wrote the second chapter the day after that, then I totally forgot about this story as I began to write beginnings for other Redwall Fanfics in notebooks. So expect the second chapter soon.))


	3. Chapter Two: The Squirrel

Chapter Two: The squirrel thief

The squirrel didn't have to decide how to approach them, he just had the approach them as he would anybeast, minus the added accent. "Hello, what are your names? I'm Morey." he held out his paw.

The badger shook it, he didn't even have to stand up for he was quite taller then the squirrel, seemingly close to his age, "I'm Kendall."

The hare raised a paw from where he was sitting, "Pascal."

"Ah, a hare." said Morey, not caring if it was called a hare or really called a badger. Rapport hadn't told him and he immediately assumed his guess to be correct, "We rarely see them around these parts." In truth, the squirrel had never seen one before, but that was what Rapport had said, and the rat always double-checked things.

"Pascal and me are from Salamandastron, do you want to join us for lunch?"

How could the squirrel refuse? The grinning squirrel sat down next to the badger, "What would you be eating?"

"Oh, some bread. Some cheese. We have some cordial. How far is water from here?"

"Oh, not far, not far." Water wasn't. Food was. The squirrel hadn't seen food in days. The food was out and the squirrel snatched his with such haste the hare could only stare in amazement, "Look at the little food-snatchin' squirrely character. I say, I've never seen a beast snatch food that quick in all m' blinkin' life!"

"You should see yourself eating sometime, Pascal. You're twice as fast when it comes to that." spoke Kendall, smiling.

"Hah, I don't scoff half as fast as that blinkin' squirrel chap." argued the hare, grinning.

The squirrel had finished his, so he ate the hare's meal as both argued and utterly ignored hi. The squirrel finished the hare's meal in record time, and began on Kendall's. The food was shoved down his mouth and swallowed in record time, he found it strangely harder to finish the badger's meal, perhaps it was because he was getting full, whatever the case, he felt strangely content.

The badger looked over to where the squirrel was, "Your right, Pasc. You don't scoff half as fast." said the badger, totally in awe at the squirrel's abilities as Morey finished the last bit of cheese.

"You scoffed our blinkin' tucker!" cried the hare in dismay.

"Ah. Thanks, gotta run. Got more, don'tcha? Ah. Spot on ol' chap, jolly good, wot wot?" he spoke these words with a strange smile on his face, then walked away. He hadn't _meant_ to eat all, he sighed, a bit frustrated.

The badger didn't do anything to stop him, he was still comprehending how the squirrel could have eaten the food so quickly. "How could he?" muttered the badger, now not questioning how the squirrel did it, but more how could he do such a thing to two creatures who had offered him food so kindly. He wold learn much on his journey, of that he was sure.

"I always thought us hares were the best blinkin' scoffers in the woods. Hey, Kendy, I don't want you complainin' 'bout how I scoff all the blinkin' tucker."

The squirrel trudged off to make his report.


	4. Chapter Three: A report

"I foun' out a bit 'bout them two... hares. Yep, that's what they were!" cried Morey triumphantly.

"One's a badger." said Rapport, having returned from his walk. He now found himself face-to-face with a squirrel who was telling him his future report. Morey wanted Rapport to help him prepare this report. Sadly, the rat _didn't_ want to help the squirrel and was now being pestered by the same squirrel, "And I don't think Mystic'll take to kind to being yelled at. She's always trying to make sure we don't think she's deaf, despite the fact she's half so."

"Half so?" questioned Morey.

Rapport shrugged, "I might have made it up. Ask Kiver, he's a walking parchment scroll-thing that defines things. Oh, Morey, defines _is _a word."

"Defines..." muttered the squirrel, then continued with his report, "One o' 'em wuz a hare an' 'e wuz named... Named... Pascal... Th' badger fella was named... Eh, Candle. 'E wuz named Candle."

"Who names their dibbun 'Candle'?" Rapport wondered out loud.

"Who names their dibbun 'Mysticriver'?" Morey also wondered out loud.

"Woodlanders... They have such weird names..." muttered Rapport.

"Hey, I... reeeesent tha' comment! Morey issa perfec'ly normal name."

"Like Martin." said Rapport with a smirk, which rarely happened in his case.

"Martin? Who's called Martin? Huh? 'Sides Martin _is_ a weird name. Like Rapport."

"Amazing comeback there, Morey. I'm afraid that I'd prefer not to get too involved in this lovely conversation. Go on, give your report to Niskel and Mysticriver." said Rapport, walking away from the squirrel.

Morey sighed and then realized something that was rather important: he needed to find the two individuals that Rapport had mentioned. He, therefore, decided to question his fellow thieves.

"Hey, Kivvy!" cried the squirrel, appearing right before the slightly irritated ferret, "Do y'know where Nisky and... Miscy are?"

"Miscy... that's a new one." responded the shrew behind the ferret with a grin.

"Dargee, y'know where Nisky and Mystic are?"

"Not a clue." said the short shrew with a shrug and found something else to preoccupy his attention.

Remembering that Kiver had not given him a response he looked at him, question at the tip of his tongue. Before he could say it again, Kiver responded. "They're over by the river, discussing places we're going and things of that nature."

"Thankee, Kivvy." cried the squirrel and sprinted off.

"Y'know..." said Cole, a stoat, as he watched the squirrel run, "'E sounded all like a mole fer moment there."

"Burr hoi." said Dargee, acknowledging the comment, head bobbing up and down.

- - - -

"Niskel, Mystic." he addressed the rat and otter, "I foun' infermation 'bout th' badger an' th' hare. Th' badger's called Candle and.. an' th' hare's... Oh, hares are things that look like rabbits... 'Cept they're bigger an have this funny accent..." explained the squirrel, despite the fact they hadn't questioned him at all. "Anywho, the hare's called Pascal an' they had food an' they seem friendly 'nough... 'Cuz they said I could eat wif 'em an' they didn't poison the food..." Morey paused for a moment, "Well, not any quick-actin' poision anyway... An' th' food doesn't taste bad. They said I eat alot... I dun' think I do, do I?"

The two didn't bother answering his question and returned to their muttering. "You can leave now." said Mysticriver with a dismissive wave.

The squirrel looked back at them as he walked away, frowning lightly. Suddenly, the grin won a battle between it and the frown and the wide grin once more returned to his face. He just didn't see the point in frowning.


End file.
